John Longs for Aeryn
by kjcharmed
Summary: John is completely in love with Aeryn, but he doesn't think that she feels the same.


As John stood at the closed door to the room of Aeryn Sun, he pondered for a moment. _She_ lay there in blissful serenity, _he_ stared longingly. Her dark chestnut locks rippled as they flowed down to her face. He leaned his head against the criss-crossed pattern of the door, his hand reaching up to hold onto it.

"Oh Aeryn if only you knew, if only I could tell you how I feel. If only you knew how very much: _I love you_."

John stared for a while longer, but soon realised that this would do him no good. Aeryn was a goddess and he was a peasant. He was nothing compared with Aeryn. She was the moon in the darkness and the sun in the day. John would never know what the heat from that sun felt like, or what a beam from that moon looked like against his skin.

He turned away and began to wonder down the dark, cold halls of Moya. He thought for moment of all he had been through: the Farscape mission, the _wormhole _and the true, sad fact that he may never see Earth again. _Home_. But where was home, isn't it what you make it? Wasn't Moya his home now? He was leading a different life now, not like on Earth. His life had different meanings and purposes now. He had different ambitions and longings. He thought again of the woman he had left dreaming peacefully. She was the one who he needed to complete his life, she was the one who could make the pain all worth while. Yet she was the one who was dreaming peaceful, at one with her life and who she is.

John turned again into the place that was his, his chamber. This was the one place he could truly be himself. He could tell all of his worries and all of his secrets to the one person he thought he could always rely on: his dad. Even though he was there in person, it was the thought that counted. John sat down on the bed and reached for his tape recorder. He had made countless tapes after the few years he had spent on Moya and deep down inside he knew that his father would never get the chance to here his son's voice again. It pained him to think that way, but he knew this it was the reality of the situation. Memories of Earth drifted into his thoughts. If only he hadn't pushed the mission, if only he had been satisfied with the life he had. But then he would never have seen the wonders he has, then he would never had seen the beauty the universe had kept secret. A thought of Aeryn surfaced and an image of her face told John not to dwell on the past, but to look towards the future. The future he wanted to spend with her.

He pushed the tape recorder to the side and laid down on the bed. He stared up at the mahogany ceiling. Time dragged as he tried to will himself to sleep. After what felt like hours he heard a scuffle at the door. He turned to see a cosmic goddess standing in the doorway. Aeryn. She was wrapped in a golden sheet, but that was all that could be seen. Her hair fell down her back, wavy and soft. She stepped into the room as her sapphire eyes searched for his. John sat up and stared questioningly.

"I love you too, John Crichton."

He continued to stare as if he didn't believe that this was possible. Aeryn stepped forwards once more and unveiled herself to him. The golden sheet floated softly to the floor as it revealed the beauty John was glad he had crossed the universe for. She was all he could wish for and more. Her body truly was a temple.

"Are…are you sure? I don't want…to.."

"John _I_ want to, I really do."

Aeryn saunter towards John and took hold of his hand, he was cold. She kissed his palm and then looked up into his eyes. She could easily read his thoughts; he was happy, very happy. She crawled up the bed and pushed him onto his back. Straddling him she slid her hands under his shirt and circled his chest, she could feel his heart beating under the surface. He stared up at her elegant figure and felt that he was about to be rewarded for all the pain and suffering he had been put though. Aeryn eased his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground with the discarded golden sheet. It was times like this that made life worth living, worth fighting for.

She moved slowly down his body clawing his chest as she went, John arched as she reached her destination. Grasping the zip of his trousers she undid the fastening and tore away the clothing. As she reached for his Calvin's, John grabbed her wrist and gazed down at her in awe. She looked like a naughty schoolgirl, but she seemed far too experienced. Suddenly the playful look in her eyes disappeared to be replaced with a look of fear.

"Oh…no you haven't done anything wrong. You could just go a little slower that's all."

Aeryn looked down and away for the man she longed to be united with. John placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make you happy."

Aeryn smiled up at him shyly before moving up to kiss him. She clung to his lips, never wanting to be parted. The universe could carry on around them and they could be lost in the serenity of unity. Finally letting go they stared into each other's eyes. John knew that Aeryn could wait no more than he could. He reached down to remove his final piece of clothing, but Aeryn stopped him.

"Allow me."

John laid back and closed his eyes knowing that he was in the safe hands of the woman he loved.

27 October 2006


End file.
